Toroko Warriors
Toroko Warriors is a 2016 video game developed by Goddess Studios for The V² system, published by TimeStrike on Christmas day. The game is outright a tribute to Toroko, the prime inspiration for Goddess Studios' games, featuring only their characters in the real world, where they brawl it out in 3D arenas and make use of their powers and surroundings to become the ultimate victor in battle. The game, while featuring original elements of its own, uses some ideas from the King of Fighters series. Gameplay Toroko Warriors has a strong focus on combat, each battle placing two to eight combatants on a 3D arena and having them engage in battle. The objective is to drain the health bars of opponents in order to defeat them, utilizing combos and special attacks to aid yourself in winning and also make use of the environments for either offensive or defensive purposes. Players have two basic attack buttons and one special attack button which are used to pull off lots of different moves, the remaining button being used to jump. Other buttons allow the player to taunt or roll away from opponents' attacks. The player has a power gauge at the bottom of their field of vision which charges as the player takes or blocks attacks, and a special gauge that fills with each successfully landed attack, especially charging up from tons of combos. Both can be filled simultaneously by holding both the shoulder buttons at the same time, but each can be charged individually with the separate shoulder keys. Filling the power gauge completely strengthens the player's powers, draining the bar down, but filling the special gauge allows the fighter to use their FINALE attack, which is a very strong move that can deal tons of damage to one or more fighters. Each arena that the players fight in is rather small in size, but often more than not it will contain a few places to take shelter or hide from foes, allowing for more strategy based gameplay. To prevent battles from dragging on for too long, there are virtual maps that the players can access to figure out where their foes are hiding, so players should all keep on guard and find moments to go on the offensive. There is an advantage to resting; certain hiding spots auto-heal the player and slowly boost their gauges, so when the opportunity comes and if there's enough time to rest before battling again, the player should boost themselves up. As alternatives to the usual "health meters" in fighting games, players can choose a hit point system or a percentage-styled one (identical to Smash). In the Smash-styled version, players need to be knocked out of the arena with strong blows. Sometimes the boundaries of a battlefield are tightened up to ease things up a bit for that mode of play. Characters There are a total of sixteen characters in the game, with more being added each month via updates. Each character has their own unique playstyle to give more fresh looks to them. Some characters even gain moves they haven't had before so to extend their capabilities on the battlefield. Trivia *Toroko Warriors was originally going to just be an enhanced chess game featuring Toroko and TimeStrike's characters, but the concept was deemed "risky to execute". Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:V2 Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Everything from Snicks Category:.snickedge's Projects